run or fight?
by ChloeXxX
Summary: Ash has to hurry back to his soul-mate and his sister's if he wants to save them from his cruel father and his agents. What will they do? should they run? or should they risk everything and fight?
1. Chapter 1

I have too get back to her, I have too. Ash was driving in his car to get back to his beloved soul it was another 2 weeks since it had been a year that Ash left Mary-Lynette with his three little sisters he had to get back to warn them. If anything happened to them I don't know what i would do. He thought to him self.

I need a plan, yes, a plan. The vampires he will send are going to be ruthless and smart, they would attack when they at least expect it and they would hit hard. But how? How could four vampires and two defentless humans go up against at least 30 other well trained and strong vampires? its just not possible. First things first he told himself, I need to get there before they do and I need to stop and feed soon otherwise I will never be able to help them.

"What a wonderful night. Tonight is the perfect night to be out star watching." I said to my brother in a very excited voice. "You say that every three or four nights mare." Mark was always saying that every three or four nights too. I just rolled my eyes at him and carried on walking up the hill until finally we spotted the girls already up there and sat down and all ready to go.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up you're gonna miss it!" Jade shouted from the top of the hill.

"C'mon Mark!" i said and started running up the rest of the hill.

"Hey Jade, hey Rowan..." I looked around to see where Kestrel was but she wasn't here.

"Where's Kestrel?" I asked Rowan. She looked at me and she calmly and simply said,

"She'll be here soon; she's just gone on a little hunting trip. You the way she's been acting lately, she just wants to make sure she has it completely under control." she gave me a smile and went back to looking up at the sky.

Kestrel has been acting kinder funny lately, just last week she went for Jade's cat. I don't think Jade had forgiven her yet. And three weeks ago Mark had gotten a paper cut and got a little drop of blood on the table all of a sudden Kestrel ran out of the house with her hand over her nose as if she didn't like the smell

"Look! Here they come!" Jade shouted.

"Jade... humans don't have that much of a good eye sight." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah... well they should be her in exactly 3 minutes." she concluded with a smile. I rolled my eyes at her and saw Mark kiss her on the cheek. They seem so happy together. I sighed and smiled to my self.

"What's up with you?" Mark asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing, just enjoying myself that's all."

I kept my gaze on the sky hoping Mark wouldn't see right though me and finds out excatly what's wrong with me.

"And she's missing Ash!" Kestrel's voice came from no where in the darkness.

"And since when are you the "love doctor"?" I teased as she came and sat down.

"Since it's written all over you face that's when." she smirked at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked shyly.

"Honey you might as well stick a giant sign on your forehead saying "I miss my soul-mate!"

"Okay, Okay so I miss him a little. It's just that… I don't know… it just doesn't feel right with out him around here annoying the life out of me." I laughed to myself.

"It's called love sweetie." Jade giggled.

"Hey look! Here they come!" Rowan shouted and pointed to the sky.

There was an astral shower tonight and it went right over above us! It was so close us it felt like you could almost touch them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got up early, had a shower and went down stairs for

Some breakfast. My step-mother Claudia had made pancakes for me and my

Brother.

"Morning sweet-heart!" she said in a bright and brisk voice.

"Hey." I said in a still tired voice.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked even brighter way.

"Yeah fine." I replied still to tired to say anything else.

I poured myself a cup of coffee to get my sugar levels up and try

to wake myself up more.

"Why are you so bright eyed and bushy tailed anyway?" I asked

"No reason… it's just mine and your fathers anniversary that's all." She said a

little smug.

"Oh my gosh so it is! I had completely forgotten about that!" I admitted.

"So I was going to ask you if you and Mark could get out of the house for a little

while so I could treat your dad to a romantic dinner tonight.?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah sure. We will go over to see the girls for a bit, I'm sure they wont mind." I said with a smile.

I went back up stairs to see if Mark was awake yet and if not then tell him

To get his lazy self out of bed. I knocked on his door and shouted.

"Hey Mark, it's me can I come in?" I wait for a moment for a reply.

"Yeah come on in!" he shouted back.

I opened his door to find him dressed and washed.

"Hi, so I see your alive then?" I teased him.

"Very funny."

"Hey so listen you do remember that its dads and Claudia's anniversary tonight right?"

"I do now!" he said.

"So… I was thinking that we could nip into town and get a card or something for them?" I wondered.

"Okay why not? But…"

"Let me guess… you're broke?" did I even have to ask?

"well… yeah…"

I rolled my eyes at him and went back down stairs.

_Where can I go that will be safe until I boost my energy levels again?_

_I've got! I'll go to Quinn and Rashel's. Apparently they are having trouble with_

_My farther too they are sure to understand. Besides I haven't had the pleasure_

_Of meeting Rashel yet._

I drove along the A46 until I came off junction 33 and kept following and long and

Dusty road until I finally came across a small patch of warehouses with rusty run-down fences and hardly any sign of any activity… The perfect place to hide out.

I hid the car around the back just in case a hunter comes looking for something to do. I caught Quinn's sent almost straight away, and I knew he had caught mine.

_Don't you ever knock? Or is that just too much for you to handle?_

Quinn's voice came into my mind as soon as I closed the door behind me.

_No I can handle it, I just rather be rude and sneak up on you._

I shot back at him. I grinned at the fact that I knew I had gotten under his

Skin… again.

_I need your help._


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to be kidding me right? You want to stay here when we are in enough trouble as it is and you're in even _bigger trouble_! This is going to end in a disaster."

I sighed.

"It will only be for 2 days maybe three." I liked Rashel but she was difficult.

"He just need's to come up with a plan to keep Mary Lynette safe from his father and maybe even stop his farther. Isn't that what you want to?" Quinn added.

I knew he would see sense.

"That's why you're my friend! Quinn I could kiss you! Rashel wants to drive a stake through my father's heart right?"

"Yeah… what's your point?" she asked.

"We both want the same thing, well personally I would prefer to see my farther a live but out of harm's way, but what if we worked together? What if you should distract my father long enough to get Mare and her brother safely out the way and then come back to help you?" I was quite proud of myself.

"That might work… but your farther will never come out of his palace, he is too smart for that." Quinn said.

"But he wants to drain the life out of Rashel so what if we use that advances over him?" I wondered.

"Wait a minute… you want me to let Rashel go up against the most feared Vampire in the night world alone?"

"Well not exactly…" I was cut off by Quinn shouts.

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!"

"Quinn calm your self down." Rashel said in a firm but calm voice.

"I'm not doing it, no way; you mean too much to me I can't lose you I _won't_."

"Then we need help, and a _lot_ of it." I said.

A sudden knock on my door made me jump.

"Come in." I shouted.

"Mare are you ready yet? I have been waiting for you for half an hour already." Mark said as he opened my door.

"I'm coming I'm just writing out the card for Dad and Claudia, here I need you to sign it." I said as I handed mark the blue pen. I had bought the card this afternoon and thought to be perfect for them. On the front it had a diamond ring over lapping a gold ring just a little so it can be tied together with a red ribbon. At the top it said _"Happy Anniversary." _in gold letters.

Inside I had wrote, _Dear Claudia and Dad,_

_I hope you have a wonderful evening and that you celebrate it like you celebrated your fist anniversary (with lots of wine, chocolate, and candles.)_

_I'm glad you make each other happy and I hope you always will._

_So all in all happy anniversary to the most perfect couple in the world._

_Mare and __Mark. _I shoved the card into the pink tinted envelope and took it down stairs. I carefully put it in the middle of the dinning table where the salt and pepper was and shouted, "Cya!" I grabbed my coat and walked out the door where Mark was already waiting.

"Her royal princess finally decides to come out of the house." Mark said sarcastically.

"Shut up Mark." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed we started to walk down the long dusty road to the girl's farm.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" marked asked.

When we got to the house the girl's (Meaning Jade, a little bit of Rowan and nothing from Kestrel) told us we were going out to the woods to play dares.

"Because they are bored?" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kestrel light the fight would you?" Jade asked.

We were in a clearing in the middle of no-where and the girls wanted to play dares.

"Okay so we said we were gonna play dares right?" Rowan asked

Mark and I both nodded.

"Well we lied just a little." Jade finished.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Mark asked.

"We are going to do some _magic_." Jade giggled.

"Magic? What type of magic?" I asked slightly worried. After all, they are vampires not witches.

"Relax, an old friend of mine showed me how to do it few years back, its quite simple." Kestrel reassured us.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to do a spell that shows us our desires!" rowan said.

I groaned.

"Oh come on are you scared what it will show us?" Kestrel teased.

"Okay guys we are ready!"

Kestrel walked over to her backpack and took out a plastic bag.

She opened it and took out some, garlic, rosemary, ginger, brown bread, a rose head, a jar of crickets, a ribbon and six red and white candles.

She lit the candles and placed them in a circle around us. She then crushed the garlic and threw it into the fire, she then tied the rose head and the rosemary together with the ribbon and threw that in to the fire, she broke the ginger in half and threw only one half into the fire. She opened the jar of crickets and threw in five. She sliced the brown bread into five pieces and gave us one slice each.

"Now when the fire goes red you must eat the bread and the magic will do the rest."

She mumbled a few strange words and the fire went red. I saw everyone pop the bread into his or her mouth. Two seconds later, I saw pictures. The first one I saw was of jade; she was in a white flowing dress and was dancing in a hot summer's day. I knew exactly whom that came from. The next I saw kestrel fight 6ft tall men and half of them were already on the ground. I laughed to my self on that one. The next I saw jade a mark waling off into the sunset holding hands. Jade. I thought. Another picture came to me, I saw Rowan in a beautiful house with a garden, and we were all there. Wow, I never knew she wanted to be that normal. Next, it was my turn. In addition, I saw the one person I missed the most. Ash. He was smiling his big cat grins and was throwing his head back in laughter. Then there was lighting and I saw stakes and the girls were on the flow not moving even an inch. Ash was tied up with blood dripping down his face. We all came back to the present. We all were confused.

"What the hell was that?" Kestrel asked.

**Authors note: Heyy! Thanks for your reviews I am very grateful and I know I haven't written in like 4 days but I was just enjoying the summer too much! I might have the next chapter up on Sunday I don't know yet but I promise you have it up by Tuesday! Once again thank you so much for your reviews and if you have any ideas on what I could do next let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so Poppy and James are _thinking_ about joining us." I said as I got off the phone.

"What about Blaise? And her cousin Thea?" Quinn asked

"They will do it. But Blaise wants something in re-turn as always." I replied.

"I think I might be able to get Jez and her gang to come to, but I don't know yet, after all she is a wild power." Quinn went back looking through his phone book.

"So all in all we have about…18. I don't know how many Jez is bringing."

"Think guys! Who else?" I almost shouted.

"Well I did meet a shape shifter once in circle daybreak…"

"Go on" I pushed

"Well he said that his sister is Soul-mates with Delos, one of the wild powers. I don't know if his soul mate is still human but I might have his number somewhere." Rashel said.

"If you do then I would _love_ you forever!" I grinned at her

"Hey that's my job!" Quinn interjected.

"Hey what can I say?" she smiled, and picked up the phone and started dialling.

"Hey! Remember that night when we were so bored we went to a circle day break meeting?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well when you were doing god knows to girls I on the other hand got talking to someone. Her name was Keller and she was a Shape Shifter. I did her a favour and we came good "colleges" I think I can ask for some help, she has a team, a Vampire and a witch. Last time I heard she was Soul mates to Galen son of the first house of the shape shifters." Quinn shrugged.

"Get on it. I on the other hand better get to Mare before the night people come sniffing around." I said my good byes and went.

I laid on my bed wondering what the hell happened last night.

How could Ash be dead when he isn't even here? And that spell was to show you your desires, not you worst nightmares! I didn't really want Ash dead did I? Sure he knows all to well how to get under my skin but not that much I would want him dead.

I decided to go down stairs to go get something to eat.

"Good-morning." Mark said as I past him on the stairs.

"Morning." I mumbled.

I went in to the kitchen to find Claudia cooking a full English breakfast.

"Morning sweet heart." She said as I sat down on a chair at the table.

"Hmm" was all I could say.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Not really." I forced my self to say.

After having about 20 minutes of small chat with Claudia, the door went. I suddenly remembered I had asked Jack if he could bring his science book here so I could study it for my test on Thursday.

"Hey jack come on in." He smiled at me as he came in.

He followed me into my bedroom and he started getting out his books.

"I bought all three of them just in case." He said as I closed my door.

"Thanks" I replied.

"So do you think you are ready for the test?" he asked to make small talk.

"No where near ready." I picked up the books and started flicking through them.

Ten minutes later he was just about to go when, he made me jump.

"I see you still haven't learnt to knock." I said with a massive grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you know it was me?" I asked with one of the biggest smiles I had worn in weeks. Even though her back was still turned to me, I could tell she was smiling a big as me.

"Because you never knocked." She simply said.

She slowly turned round and stared at me like I was the last diamond and it was all hers.

"Hi" she giggled.

"Hi" I said through my grin.

She could not hold it in any longer, she threw her arms in the air, leapt towards me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and I picked her up and spun her around. She threw her head back in laughter. I had forgotten how beautiful her laugh was. I put her down and she loosened her grip we just stared at each other. She leaned into me and I did the same. Our lips touched each other's. Her lips were so soft and her breath was warm. Words couldn't explain how I had missed her. Then came the electricity that I felt the first time I touched her. All too soon, she pushed away and looked into my eyes.

"Your early, I said a year." She smiled at me.

"Have you grown up yet? Or would you like me to go away for another two week's?" I replied.

"I think growing up can wait, for a little while anyway." She laughed.

"Where are the three wonderful girls I so love to call my sisters?" I asked with sarcasm. Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes at me.

"At the house recovering from last night probably." She said.

"Why what happened last night?" I asked getting worried.

"I'll tell you when we get there. But we might have to sneak out…"

"Not a problem." I cut her off and grinned.

Seeing ash again was one of the best things that could ever happen to me.

He hadn't changed much, he still had that Ash blonde hair, but a little longer, and that big cat like grin I adore so much. And I swear he had grown an inch see the last time I saw him. We were walking to the house, the stars were shinning bright and I was thinking what it would be like to be up there.

"I looked up at the sky every night you know." Ash said disturbing my daydreams.

"Why?" I asked. I knew I already knew the answer but I wanted him to say it so I could he his voice.

"Because I made a promise to and looking up at the sky reminded me that I had to keep that promise." He said in a gentle voice.

I smiled at him and I saw in his eyes that he did try his best to make up for what he had done in the past.

"I've missed you." I whispered and squeezed his hand, which was entwined with mine.

"Me too." He whispered back.

A few minutes later and we were at the house. Inside you could hear the girls arguing.

"That spell was fine! It had nothing to do with what we saw!" Hissed Kestrel.

"Then what else could it have been?" Rowan said trying to keep calm.

"How am I to know? What am I? A witch?" Kestrel shot back at her.

"You did say it was a simple spell, Rowan does have a point." Cut in.

That's when Ash and I went in. We stood in the door way looking at the girls.

"Ash?" all three of them said at once.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and the girls and I had told Ash about what I saw, he had no idea why I saw what I saw but he did have one theory about what it could be. The future. He said that he would explain everything in the morning. After that, we talked for a while and then he walked me home again.

It was 7:30 and I woke Mark up told to get ready and come downstairs as soon as he was dressed.

"What on earth are we doing up so early?" he asked when he came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Shhh, I don't want dad or Claudia to wake up." I said in a quite voice.

"Why?" he said matching the same level of his voice to mine.

"We're going over to the girls." I told him looking up stairs to make sure there was no sign of life.

"And we are sneaking out because…?"

I sighed.

"Because Ash came back last night." I said in an even lower voice but I couldn't help but smile.

"That's great!" He said in a thrilled voice and louder then I wanted him to say.

"Quite!" I reminded him.

"Oops, sorry. However, this still doesn't explain why we are sneaking out?"

"Well, we're not exactly _sneaking out_. We are just going out quietly… with out them knowing." I concluded.

"Like I said we are sneaking out." I smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on they are waiting for us."

"Kestrel calm down! We still have at least a week before he comes." I was trying to calm his sister down before she took it out on the world.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't you dare! This is your entire fault!" she screamed at me.

"Kestrel I must ask you to lower you voice!" I looked at Rowan whom was giving an evil glare to Kestrel.

"I told you Rowan! I told you we should have gone further away! Somewhere nobody could find us!" Kestrel turned to the wall, she punched it and half the bricks came out!

"You don't mean Kestrel." Jade said flatly.

"Don't I? I mean I hate to say this but I would rather have stayed on the Island than go through all this!" She looked at me and you could see the anger in her eyes.

"And you!" she shouted at me.

"Why couldn't you left well enough alone? You just _had_ to obey _daddy_ and come find us didn't you?"

"Forgive me for _not _going against orders!" I snapped back at her. The range in her eyes went from red to scarlet; I knew she was going to lose it. Five, four, three, two, one. I felt something hard push against my chest and I felt my feet lift off the floor, the wind was knocked out of me, I felt a sharp pain in my side like I was getting stabbed by wood. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, _outside_. I tried to focus but my vision was blurry. By the time I got my vision back, I felt dizzy. The last thing I saw was the living room window had been shattered and I heard Mary-Lynette's voice. But by the time she got to me I was unconscious.

**A/N: ****Hey again! I know it's been a few days since I updated but I was a little slow on writing this chapter (sorry) Anyways I hope you like it! And just to let you know I have had a massive brain wave and I will soo be putting it in after the next few chapters! So you better keep reading if you want to find out! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted as I put Ash's head on my knee.

Kestrel jumped out of the already broken window and started walking this way.

She stopped just by his head looking down at her brother as if he was road kill,

"He has only himself to blame." She said quietly and in a blur, she was gone.

Rowan came rushing over. I looked at her with the same question in my eyes.

"Later." She promised. She picked Ash up and took him inside. She laid him on the sofa and started to examine him.

"He is Okay, he just took a good knock on the skull that's all." Rowan said.

I sighed in relive, that he was fine. I sat down beside him on the edge of the sofa playing with his hair. About ten minutes later he was starting to wake up.

"Hey" I said gently.

"Hey" he replied in a croaky voice.

"How you feeling?" I asked

"Terrible" He smiled.

"Good." I laughed.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"Pissed off kestrel."

"Oh right, I remember." We both laughed.

Rowan came into the room with a bowl of warm water, a cloth and bandage.

"Well I have to say, that's one way of starting the day." She said.

"And I'm sorry to say that you have to go through a bit more pain." She said as she put the things down on the table.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well unless you want that thing stuck in you then I think it would be best to pull it out." She said pointing at a piece of wood in his side.

"Oh I didn't notice that, yes well I think that would be a bit of a problem." He said while he was looking at it. I moved out of the way so that Rowan could pull it out.

"Are you ready?" she asked but before he could answer, she pulled it out.

"Ahhhhhooouuuuucccchhh!" he shouted.

"That hurt!" he said to Rowan.

"Well I could have done it when you were knocked out but I like to see you suffer once in a while." She smiled.

Ash mumbled something under his breath.

"You should say sorry to Kestrel you know." Rowan said to Ash.

"Hey I wasn't the one who pushed _her_ out a flaming window! Why should I say sorry?" Rowan took a deep breath and sighed.

"You were the one who pushed her over the edge! It's not her fault she has the temper that she has!" Just then, Jade walked in followed by a very glum looking Kestrel.

"Ash is right." She said looking at the floor.

"What?" Rowan asked.

"Ash is right, I shouldn't have pushed him out the window, it's not his fault that Farther hates us and is coming after us. I just don't what to go back or die." She still did not look up.

"Well that's why we are here." We all looked at the doorway. Standing there was a woman about my age, she was wearing a black cloak thing and her face was covered in a scarf. She was holding hands with a small boy who was a white as a vampire. He wasn't was he?

"Ah, Rashel, glad you could make it. Where's Quinn?" Ash asked.

"Right here." A voice came from behind the woman.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted as I put Ash's head on my knee.

Kestrel jumped out of the already broken window and started walking this way.

She stopped just by his head looking down at her brother as if he was road kill,

"He has only himself to blame." She said quietly and in a blur, she was gone.

Rowan came rushing over. I looked at her with the same question in my eyes.

"Later." She promised. She picked Ash up and took him inside. She laid him on the sofa and started to examine him.

"He is Okay, he just took a good knock on the skull that's all." Rowan said.

I sighed in relive, that he was fine. I sat down beside him on the edge of the sofa playing with his hair. About ten minutes later he was starting to wake up.

"Hey" I said gently.

"Hey" he replied in a croaky voice.

"How you feeling?" I asked

"Terrible" He smiled.

"Good." I laughed.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"Pissed off kestrel."

"Oh right, I remember." We both laughed.

Rowan came into the room with a bowl of warm water, a cloth and bandage.

"Well I have to say, that's one way of starting the day." She said.

"And I'm sorry to say that you have to go through a bit more pain." She said as she put the things down on the table.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well unless you want that thing stuck in you then I think it would be best to pull it out." She said pointing at a piece of wood in his side.

"Oh I didn't notice that, yes well I think that would be a bit of a problem." He said while he was looking at it. I moved out of the way so that Rowan could pull it out.

"Are you ready?" she asked but before he could answer, she pulled it out.

"Ahhhhhooouuuuucccchhh!" he shouted.

"That hurt!" he said to Rowan.

"Well I could have done it when you were knocked out but I like to see you suffer once in a while." She smiled.

Ash mumbled something under his breath.

"You should say sorry to Kestrel you know." Rowan said to Ash.

"Hey I wasn't the one who pushed _her_ out a flaming window! Why should I say sorry?" Rowan took a deep breath and sighed.

"You were the one who pushed her over the edge! It's not her fault she has the temper that she has!" Just then, Jade walked in followed by a very glum looking Kestrel.

"Ash is right." She said looking at the floor.

"What?" Rowan asked.

"Ash is right, I shouldn't have pushed him out the window, it's not his fault that Farther hates us and is coming after us. I just don't what to go back or die." She still did not look up.

"Well that's why we are here." We all looked at the doorway. Standing there was a woman about my age, she was wearing a black cloak thing and her face was covered in a scarf. She was holding hands with a small boy who was a white as a vampire. He wasn't was he?

"Ah, Rashel, glad you could make it. Where's Quinn?" Ash asked.

"Right here." A voice came from behind the woman.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went slow, very slow.

More and more people came to help.

Kestrel was trying to be more polite to Rashel and Rashel was trying not to get on Kestrels nerves. Ash had stayed at my house for the past three days and I was getting used to him being there when I woke up every morning.

"Morning sweet heart." Ash whispered into my ear.

It was Saturday morning and today was the day where we were going to see what abilities everyone had and Ash was going to make the base of the plan.

I made and groaning sound and stretched. I felt Ash's strong arm around my waist and his lips kissing my neck. I turned around to face him.

"Morning" I said in a sleepy voice. He grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very thanks." I smiled.

"How was your night?" I asked generally fascinated.

"I've had worse nights." He replied eyeing me up and down.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're a over grown kid you know that?" I teased.

He chuckled and I grinned.

"An over grown kid that is head over heels in love." He replied as he bent his head down a little to kiss me.

I kissed him back. Like always, I felt that electrical tingle run up and down my body every time I kissed him. He pulled away gently and said,

"It's time to get up. We have a very busy day today."

I sighed and said, "You had to spoil the moment didn't you? Why can't we just stay in bed all day? I think it would be a lot easier."

He laughed quietly.

"As tempting as that sounds every minute counts to make sure you will be safe from my farther and his blood thirsty thugs." His voice became flatter as he thought about his farther.

"But it's cold, dark and wet outside. We can stay here and be warm and dry." I tried to tempt Ash more but I could see a mile away it wasn't working. He smiled at me.

"Believe me there is no other place I would rather be then curled up here with you all day then be out there planning the next move in which will keep you safe."

I sighed again and gave up.

Ash kissed me on the forehead and got up. He went to the window and opened it. Before he went he turned around and said,

"Be at my place in two hours. And tell Mark to bring the wire with him." He winked at me and before I could question him about the wire, he was gone.

**A/N: ** **Heyy people! I hope you like it so far! I'm sorry I hadn't written in a while but some dude stole the wire for the internet and the land line! So I haven't had any internet for like a week! ****: **

**BUT! It has given me time to think about what will happen next and I think you will love it! Hopefully (yn). Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I think they are AWESOME! Again sorry for the delay and I know this chapter is a little short but I just wanted it to be about Ash and Mare! I promise you it will get more exciting and I will update in the next 2 or 3 days!**

**Soo keep reading and keep REVIEWING!**


End file.
